1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking device for use as a toy. In particular, the invention relates to a rocking device incorporating several safety features to prevent the device from tipping over and the riders from falling off the seats or otherwise sustaining injuries during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rocking devices, seesaws, and other similar toys provide fun and amusement for young children. However, many conventional devices include various safety risks. For example, conventional rocking devices are often subject to tipping over either sideways or in the rocking direction. Further, as the device rocks, riders occasionally slide forward or backward off their seats and incur serious injuries. Riders may also pinch their fingers and toes during use. As their hands are commonly positioned underneath the seats, fingers are pinched between the seat and the ground should the seat hit the ground in an extreme rocking position. Toes are often similarly crushed between the ground and siderails.